ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Keizen
University Student Member of RWBY |previousoccupation = High-School Student |team = RWBY |partner = Blue |base of operations = Lost Ground |status = Active |relatives = Unknown |powers = Psychokinesis}} Amelia Keizen (アメリャ.炯然 Ameria Keizen) is a University Student, and part-time , who aspires to be a prominent when she finishes her education. Furthermore; due to her supernatural Psychokinesis achieved after an encounter with an unexplained phenomenon, she has been placed in the position Yellow (黄色 Ki'iro), among the RWBY. She usually partners Blue on most missions. It has also been noted that because of her Psychokinetic abilities, she possesses high levels of mental instability. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Mental Abilities (超能力 Chōnōryoku) is the unique ability of Amelia, having hailed from a prominent family of , it was almost certain that Amelia would be born with unique mental abilities that were beyond that of a standard human. However; expectations were surpassed even there! Aside from being capable of both and through almost all methods available, Amelia's abilities extended to that of unconscious and . Such skills however; caused her mental state to drastically deteriorate at a young age, for such large burst of these mental powers gave her extreme strain from a much younger age. Later; this would result in another psyche being developed within Amelia's consciousness, though she knows very little of its presence currently. However; at about the age of 10, Amelia would be taken to a variety of individuals in order to gain better control over her mind. After about three years of constant sessions within meditation and the like, Amelia was capable of grasping, and controlling her mental powers to the extent where she could keep them consciously suppressed for most of the time. She then further refined these practices through her own mental exercises, where she would soon learn how to activate and deactivate such powers at will. But because of the growth of her mental abilities, Amelia had to not only learn how to suppress them, but also control them. Taking the help of cybernetic technologies, Amelia was capable of soon learning how to apply her Telepathy, Empathy and later, Telekinesis to much more practical uses. She would then decide to use these abilities as a means for her to help her society, after the unprecedented level of destruction that the facility would take after an invasion by unnamed individuals seeking her out. Currently; Amelia possesses a high level of skill within the manipulation of her mind. She is capable of consciously utilizing her mental abilities in combat and out of combat, for a variety of situations. Though, her only weakness in this regard is the high amount of strain she takes from using these abilities for a long period of time, which she is attempting to diminish through various exercises that take to strengthening her mental fortitude. The mental abilities that Amelia has are later revealed to be an unconscious release of spiritual energy on her part, due to ancestry from a of ancient times, when demons and the like were much more rampant. As such, Amelia searches out for someone who is capable of helping her optimize her mental abilities. *' ' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) Amelia's skill with telekinetic powers are quite refined. She has shown to utilize them in unorthodox manners; quickly subduing any threat with only a thought. Generally, her telekinetic powers are utilized in minor scales, such as picking up objects and throwing them at high speeds, or simply stopping things in mid-air with a glance. Additionally, more combat-oriented forms of her telekinetic abilities are the extension of her own reach; grappling individuals with telekinesis, and restricting objects through telekinetic force from all sides. However, Amelia also shows the mental fortitude to utilize a few stronger telekinetic abilities, which are used in the most desperate of situations. The first of these is an enhancement of her "pick-up-and-throw" strategy, which is essentially the continual homing of an object to an individual through continual supplement by her telekinesis, but this is heavily straining and can only be used for a short period of time. Furthermore, the refinement of her psionic and spiritual energy allows her to utilize a powerful wave of bright gold telekinetic energy which can cause quite a bit of destruction if left unchecked. She appears to be able to use a blade as a conduit for these forms of energy attacks, but they take an extraordinary amount of power and can only be used once every 12 hours. Finally, she appears to be able to solidify this energy into a malleable form, utilizing it to create energy-based constructs. *' ' (千里眼 Senrigan "Lit"; Long-Distance Vision) *' ' (テレパシー Terepashī) *' ' (エンパシー Enpashī) *' ' (霊気感覚 Reiki Kankaku) Gallery Most of these are gifs, so please open them to play them. Amelia6.gif Amelia5.gif Amelia4.gif Trivia Behind the Scenes *Her appearance is based off Mashiro Shiina from the series, Sakuraou no Pet na Kanajo. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Ash9876